A Book, a Movie, a Feeling
by Matchacha
Summary: Rin is a writing genius, and Len is a famous teen superstar. So what happens when Len decides to make his own movie and chooses Rin as his scriptwriter? Noncest.
1. Prologue

I had that lovely thing called inspiration and did this!

I don't own vocaloid. If I did, there would be a game based off Synchronicity!

Enjoy~**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Separation, rescue, and alliance<br>**

_She couldn't understand him at all. She couldn't comprehend anything._

_Why…?_

_She had showed up for their date on time, at the usual place, the place where they first met. That day should've been their second anniversary being together as a couple. They were destined to be together and get married.  
><em>

_Yet, he still… Why couldn't he see that they were meant to be together?  
><em>

_She had in fact turned up thirty minutes early, wearing his 'favorite' dress. She had given him her usual smile. He was there when she arrived, in a red jacket and blue jeans. His face was as usual, framed with sandy golden locks, a small ponytail at the back of his head, and was decorated with two shining turquoise orbs. But, his lovely smile was replaced by with tight straight line as he saw her approach._

_What's going on...?  
><em>

"_I'm really sorry, Lily, but…" He held her hands as he stared into her blue eyes with pain and heartache. "I think it's time we end this. Our relationship. Everything."_

_Her world was crushed by his words, but no form of protest slipped from her lips. She felt as if her confidence had shattered. Her world, together with her precious boyfriend, shattered and melted into reality. Reality was like a cold knife digging into her chest. It hurt. Tears formed at the edges of her eyes and were soon spilling all over her makeup.  
><em>

"_Why, Len? Why?" Lily asked shakily, her once serene face now contorted with desperation and agony. Her hands found their way to his arm, but he brushed them off, as if she wasn't at all wanted anymore. The sorrow piled up even higher.  
><em>

"_I'm sorry. I really am," Len whispered in her ear, gently patting her head. He left, leaving her to weep alone in the park, together with a few random girls who saw this as a chance to talk to the famous teen star. Other people couldn't help but stare at the blonde haired celebrity, wondering if he would accept them if they tried.  
><em>

_Lily buried her face in her hands and let her tears flow freely as her former boyfriend climbed into his limousine and drove off. What had she done wrong? Did she say something, or do something he didn't like? Or was there someone else he loved instead of her?  
><em>

_No, it's not possible. There was just no way he could just break up without warning, nor was there any way pathetic girl could make her way to him. He probably was too busy with his own things. Yes, that was most likely the reason. She was his only love, and it would always be that way...  
><em>

"_I love you, Len…" She mumbled, a dark aura surrounding her eyes . "And I won't let you go..."_

_...  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>...<br>_

_Another girl was alone in school, nervously twiddling her thumbs and looking back once every three seconds. Hopefully, they wouldn't find her today. She surveyed the area once more, before checking on her bandaged arms and legs. The wrappings were already stained with fresh red blood. In her bruised hands she held a thick notepad and a stack of papers bound together. Her white bow twitched, as if sharing her feelings of anxiety and dread.  
><em>

_The corridors were deathly silent. So silent, you could hear a feather drop. She shivered and cautiously took another step…_

"_Teacher's pet!"_

_The girl spun around, and mentally cursed herself. _Crap._ It was _them.

_The same people who beat her up yesterday. "Stupid idiot, don't run!" There were even more of them today too.  
><em>

_Her body immediately gathered momentum, and she sprinted down the hallway, hoping to lose her pursuers. She had to get away, if it meant protecting herself. She had to survive. Together her book filled with inspiration._

_The girl came across a dead end. Her heartbeat accelerated and beads of sweat formed as she held her things tightly over her chest. No matter what happened, she had to keep these safe. It meant the difference between life and death. She curled up and hugged her knees defensively, almost crying as she did so.  
><em>

Why me...?_  
><em>

"_Over there! I see her! Rin Kagamine spotted!" Oh, how she dreaded to hear those words…_

_A lone tear fell from her cheek as a small group of students cornered her, grabbed her by the collar, and slammed her against the cold wall. As shoe came into contact with her stomach, her legs gave way and she collapsed lying on her back, still holding on to her treasured documents. Her bandages undid themselves, revealing horribly bloodied arms and legs with multiple stitches. She could hear a sickening crack as more kicks were aimed at her legs._

_There wasn't any use struggling or fighting. If she did, more of them would come for her blood the next day. _My only wish now is that they won't let me to die today... It's too early... Please, not when I have so much planned for my life..._  
><em>

_One boy, probably the leader, easily peeled off her weak and lifeless hands and examined the first few pages of the notepad. A devious grin formed on his face as he read what she wrote. Rin's cerulean eyes widened with a mix of fear and hatred. _If I were fine, you'd be a dead man..._  
><em>

"_Hah, this piece of crap's not even worth copying," he mocked, throwing the notepad onto the floor before putting his muddy shoe on it. His friends laughed and cheered on him as he jumped on the notepad, flattening and smudging it._

"_No, don't!" Rin screamed, stretching one hand to retrieve it. The leader simply laughed and crushed her hand with a loud snap. This made her shriek even louder._

"_Shut up before I make you!" The leader yelled, grabbing Rin by the shoulders and hurling her back to the wall. She instantly blacked out._

_Rin could barely hear the sound of ripping paper, a few giggles and a high-pitched scream. More noises followed as she felt something hit her side as squeaks echoed coupled with the sound of someone gagging. Ah, everything felt so warm and cozy…_

_Her blue eyes opened much later to see a pair of gold-yellow ones, searching her with concern. Her foggy vision cleared up and she saw a black haired girl sitting in front of her, dabbing a cool towel on her sweaty forehead. She smiled as she noticed that the victim was awake. "Are you alright? Do you need me to take you to-?"_

"_My… papers… my papers first," Rin mumbled incoherently, struggling to adjust her broken body. A sharp jab attacked her side as she moaned, still pointing to her belongings. The girl understood and held an ugly brown notepad before her face. She then gathered some ripped pieces of paper and neatly piled them up. _

"_I'm so sorry… there was nothing I could do…" She explained sadly, avoiding Rin's gaze. "I chased them away, but I couldn't stop them from…"_

"_It's fine…" Rin whispered in a raspy voice, gasping for breath. Her body felt as if it was on fire. "I'm fine… And I can… rewrite the chapters…"_

_The ebony haired girl's eyes widened in amazement and respect as she opened the notepad and scanned the pages. "Wow, you're a writer?" She pulled Rin to her feet. "This page's got so many notes and scribbles... And what's this... 'Synchronicity'?" She asked aloud, noting the well-crafted plot jotted down in very untidy scribbles, with the said title at the top.  
><em>

"_It's one of my stories," Rin laughed humorlessly, painfully limping on one leg. "And, yes... I'm aiming to be a writer." She noticed that her helper had a folded white bow at the back of her head. She could've sworn she saw tiny specks of blood on her uniform… _How exactly _did this girl save her? Rin shuddered and dared not to ask. Who knew what this girl could do to her? She couldn't let her guard down...  
><em>

"_I wanna be a cartoonist!" The girl declared happily, glancing at Rin's notepad again. "I bet your stories would awesome mangas! They're so interesting, original, and... creative!"  
><em>

_Rin couldn't stop a wide smile forming on her face from the compliment, despite the pain in her jaw from earlier. She had never been praised by anyone but the teachers and her parents before. _Well, I guess it's quite alright... She seems pretty innocent and docile...

"_Hey, why don't we work together? You could make comic versions of my stories as I publish them..." Rin trailed off, a little embarrassed for blurting it out.  
><em>

_The girl turned, eyes shining with excitement and joy. "Of course! I'd like nothing more!"_

* * *

><p>I couldn't use Miku or Neru as Len's ex, coz' I like 'em so much. My apologies to all those Lily fans out there!<p>

Also, how did this black haired girl save Rin? You have the hints~

(distributes pizza to readers)

Please review~ It's a great source of motivation :D


	2. Chapter 1

Enjoy~**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Me, me and… detention?<strong>

(Rin's POV)

I walked into the classroom casually and zipped up my orange jacket. The windows at the side were dotted with little beads of water and were slightly misted. Outside, raindrops were rapidly pelting the soggy ground and the sound of pitter-patter echoed softly throughout the school hallways. Filling the classroom were numerous students who chattered animatedly with no intention of stopping. And here I was, sitting at my desk, quickly penning down my diverse thoughts…

Okay, let's cut that. I'm Rin Kagamine, the so-called loner of class E, Sakura High School.

For general knowledge, this school is very specific about education. They divided the students into classes according to what they were good at. A for the budding Einsteins, B for home economics, C for the music inclined, D for computer geeks, E for showbiz people like performers, and F for artists.

I still think they placed me in the wrong class… Damn school, now I have to go through classes training clowns and idiotic magicians!

"Okay, class, get your textbooks out," my teacher said in a monotone voice as she stormed in, slamming her materials onto the table. What an old grouch, that Luka Megurine. I bet the cafeteria just ran out of tuna sandwiches…

The other students let out a great sigh in unison and reluctantly pulled out their three hundred paged books to avoid her wrath and fury. She's a perfectionist and loves giving detention to those who can't keep up with her pace. She even gave the poor and innocent Kaiko Shion detention for _one _overdue assignment! Geez, teachers nowadays are so hardcore…

I'm the one who usually gets it from her. I don't know what her problem is, but she gives me the detention slip for no reason at all. Come on, Lulu! What's wrong with wanting to write a short little paragraph of my story?

About that… I'm a wannabe writer. I guess it comes sort of naturally to me. I get this really itchy feeling in my hands and I just have to. I even keep a little notebook in my pockets to jot down new ideas, which are really rare and hard to come by. Stories need to have a plot, and a good structure. This is why I work on only a few—

"Rin, what is the answer to this question?" Luka asked, pointing to an algebra formula on the blackboard. _Perfect_, everyone's staring at me now. I kept my mouth closed in a tight line, waiting for her to give up. Luka just stared back with an amused and sadistic look on her face. Sure, I love you too, Lulu.

"The answer is negative five," I heard a voice say. Everyone turned to the girl sitting two seats away from me. Rui Kagene had her hand raised high up. Wow, _thank you_!

"That's… Correct." Luka turned back to the board, obviously annoyed by the interruption and chose another unfortunate soul to answer a harder question. I took a quick glance and mouthed a 'thanks' at Rui and she smiled back, nodding. Ah, sweet, sweet Rui…

She's one of my closest friends whom I met in middle school. She sort of saved me from my tormentors and agreed to work with me to reach our goals. She's really good at drawing manga, too. She even had a brain and innocence to boot. Like me, she was also placed in the wrong class. Class F was a really popular choice, so she didn't even get a chance. So far, things have been good for her, coz' she can sing well enough.

But even after all these years that I've known her, I still haven't figured _how_ she saved me that day. I did ask, but…

"_I just… saved you, Rin."_

I still don't get what she means… I don't understand at all. Well, I did see some blood on her uniform, but that alone doesn't prove anything… And for some weird reason, Rui is also unpopular with the rest of the class, like me. It seems as though people _avoid_ her, while I'm thrown aside and ignored. Meh, I don't know. Maybe I'm just paranoid.

I turned my attention to my notebook, filled with messy handwriting. Well, my penmanship wasn't exactly the best… I smiled as I read the last few lines I wrote.

_His heart wrenched in agony and desperation as he tried to find the answers, and the one whom he had lost so many years ago…_

_The one taken from him just to fulfill her destiny and protect the world from the beast…_

_He couldn't comprehend why they let the dragon live instead of slaying it. Perhaps it represented something holy or something sacred?_

_Still, that wouldn't stop him from searching the lost fragment from his heart. It didn't matter whether the world would be destroyed by the dragon or not, because he would find her, even if it meant going up against the Queen and the guardian of the holy shrine..._

_He would find his long lost twin sister._

It's a tiny part of my ongoing story, titled Synchronicity. I came up with it when I was little, reading fiction and fantasy stories. Hah, I think I have a dragon fetish—

"Rin Kagamine!" I almost jolted. The entire class was silent except the guy who was snoring away at his desk. Luka was standing behind me, with blazing blue eyes that screamed bloody murder with her arms crossed. Her long fingers were wrapped around a yellow piece of paper I was all too familiar with…

"Lul—" I caught myself and stopped. Phew! Thank oranges!

"But Miss Megurine, I was only—"

"See me after school in _detention_."

…Crap.

* * *

><p>Ah, yes... we all <em>love<em> our teachers, don't we? (sarcasm)

You'll meet the famous Len Kagamine in the next chappie!

Question: Which of these pairs do you like the most? I might use your choice for some other stories~

Choose only **one**...

Kagene (Rei/Rui), Kazamine (Sen/Retsu), Haine (Ren/Lin), Honne (Dell/Deruko), Tsukimine (Marth/Miyu)


	3. Chapter 2

I know I forgot to mention this on the previous chapter...

Rin and co. are all sixteen. (ahaha, I'm so forgetful /shot)

Enjoy~ ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Electro<br>**

(Normal POV)

The entire stadium was spilling with fans and stalkers. The audience screamed in anticipation for the next performance to start. According to the schedule, there would be surprise guests coming to sing for them. What set apart these 'guests' and the other performers was the fact that the people already knew who they were. Ask anyone from the front to the back, and they'd be willing to tell you.

The people were already cheering for their idols even though no one was onstage.

"Len, please sing my favorite, 'Kokoro Kiseki'!" One girl among the audience screamed, waving a colorful banner that read 'Imma huge fan!'

"No, sing 'Spice!'" Another girl shrieked at the top of her lungs, with her fingers tightly clamped onto the edges of the stage.

"Rei, sing 'Meltdown'!"

"Lui, you _have _to sing 'World is Mine'! I love you!"

The stage, which was brightly lit by blinding lights, remained empty despite the pleading of the fans. The MC stepped onto it, and the crowd booed at his appearance. He was a rather plump person, and was perspiring like crazy. He nervously tested the microphone before stuttering.

"Sorry for the delay, folks, but it seems like the band Electro will be held back for another five minutes," he said in a quavering voice. "They've had an, ahem, minor accident..."

The people didn't seem very pleased with the news. They shouted and yelled, even throwing some shoes onto the stage. Others followed suit, and soon the entire stadium was filled with flying shoes. The MC squeaked and ran to the comfort of the backstage.

"I didn't know they would be so hyped about Electro," he muttered to another man inside, adjusting his tie. "Kids nowadays seem to have it good…"

His partner laughed. "If the fans like 'em, they like 'em, can't change anythin' about that." He flicked some switches on the walls, and more lights flickered on, temporarily stopping the enraged mob from climbing onto the stage.

Both men turned when a loud _thump_came from behind the back door. Three boys rushed in, panting and gasping for breath as they dragged their heavy instruments inside. The MC shot them a dirty look. "What took you so long? Your fans are going insane!"

A blonde-haired boy scowled at his words. "I just _had _to pen down my latest idea about—"

"Oh, don't give me that!" The MC snapped. "Get your sorry butts into the spotlight!"

"Sure, _dad,_" a black haired boy muttered loudly enough to be heard. All three boys then shoved the red velvet curtains aside and soon the flashing lights enveloped them.

Seeing the trio, the crowd stopped rampaging immediately and waved their banners, screaming at the top of their lungs. The boys gave each other glances and signaled the time to start.

"Yo, Electro is in the house!" The blonde haired boy shouted into the microphone, causing the girls in the audience to shriek and sigh dreamily. He had a dark blue jacket and a white shirt coupled with dark denim jeans. He was the leader. "Sorry for the hold up! I'm Len Kagamine! And my best buddies are…"

Len motioned to the boy on his left. An orange haired boy smiled brightly and innocently at the audience. He had two shirts on, one white and the other red. He had simple three-quarter pants and held a shiny black guitar in his hands. He was wearing a headset on his ears. His hazel brown eyes sparkled as if he was excited. This boy, if not introduced properly, would be mistaken for being too young to be on stage; by the way he waved at the crowd like a child.

"Lui Hibiki," Len said, and pointed to the black haired boy at his right.

"And Rei Honne," Len added. He had a black singlet on him, and a gold chain necklace dangled from his neck. On his hands were black gloves where he securely held a red guitar. He had slit jeans and army boots. Anyone who saw him would probably run off in fright or conclude that he was a gangster by the way he stared at the audience with his deep yellow eyes. Like Lui, he too wore a headset.

Len grabbed the microphone stand and leaned it closer to him, while his friends positioned their guitars, ready for action. The blonde laughed and neared the edge of the stage, where one girl was nose bleeding to death. He pushed the microphone to her and smiled.

"Any requests from this fine lady over here?" He asked saucily.

"S-S… Spice…" The girl stuttered, rubbing her nose anxiously. Len gave her a thumbs-up and took his position on the stage, leaving her to faint.

The music started up, and fangirls fainted at the lovely sound.

…

"I'm bushed!" Lui announced, stretching himself on the couch. He tore the headset from his head and kicked off his dainty shoes.

The band was back in the backstage room, all worn out and exhausted. Len was dripping with sweat while Rei held a mini fan close to his face, grumbling in annoyance as Len snatched it from his hands and pulled at the collar of his shirt, allowing the cool air to dry his chest.

"I'll never perform here again…" Rei muttered irritably, now fighting with his blonde friend for the fan. He smacked Len on the head before retreating into the bathroom with it in his hands.

Lui groaned. "Can you believe it? They asked us to sing encores _seven _times! _Seven times!_ Don't they know how hard it was? They even asked for full songs…" He stopped his ranting and hugged a pillow near him as tight as he could.

Len snickered. "You should hug Ring like that. She isn't satisfied with just a peck on the cheek, if you must know."

Ring Suzune was Lui's girlfriend. Like Len, she was rich, but preferred sewing and fashion designing to shopping for dresses and singing. She was the one who had made most of the band's clothing for concerts and performances. Ring and the Lui were a perfect match-except for the times when she expected a kiss on the lips-Lui just didn't have the guts to do it. He was still new to this sort of thing.

Hearing this, said boy's face heated up, and he aimed the pillow at his friend. He looked just like an innocent child throwing a tantrum. "I'm already sixteen, so stay out of me and my girlfriend's business!" He cried, hurling more pillows at Len, who simply laughed and blocked them.

"No, I'm serious," the blonde called, now covered in a mass of fluff. "I mean, you two haven't even kissed yet. And what was that woman's name again? Hayu? Or was it Hamu? She used to kiss Rei's bro a _lot_."

"It's Haku," Rei interjected, his glinting amber eyes peering from the bathroom door. "And please don't talk about my brother. He's a useless piece of shit." He eased himself onto the pillow-less sofa, and Lui remained standing, wheezing and panting in anger. _Now this should be worth watching,_ Rei thought.

"You're so cold," Len mumbled, not attempting to kick the pillows off him. "I really sympathize for Dell."

Dell Honne was Rei's older brother. He loved to smoke, and it annoyed Rei to no end. To make it worse, he had a slut of a girlfriend (well, that was how Rei saw it), worked night shift at some weird computer company, and rarely came home, leaving his little brother to learn everything by himself. Wait… this was an overstatement. He was _always _alone. He had no siblings, and his parents had died a long time ago.

"I don't give a damn about that worthless rat," Rei hissed, eyes searching the room for something to distract him with. They fell onto a yellow notepad, which was what Len used to jot down random lyrics or ideas for songs. "You're little 'idea' caused us to be late too. What've you got to say for yourself?"

"But it was a really great idea," Len growled, defending his notepad. As soon as his head showed from the pillows, however, Lui tackled him and shoved him back into the mess, hitting him with a flurry of fists. Rei noticed that the orange haired boy was still red in the face. Nah, not like he cared… He didn't even have a girlfriend to save his life. Who needed one anyways?

When it came to money and so-called ideas, it was the blonde who usually took care of things. He was a singer, an actor, and a songwriter to boot. His handwriting was quite neat, he being an educated rich kid and all. Rei sighed and read the contents of the latest entry to kill time.

_Make a movie! Make at least 10k! _

_Mvie in cinemas by nxt spring. No script/story for it yet tho._

…That was it? Thoroughly annoyed, the black haired boy turned to the ruckus in front of him, and resisted the urge to join a very embarrassed Lui in beating up the yellow idiot. He eventually gave in and threw some cushions within his reach onto the mess, much to the chagrin of Len.

He forgot to read the last line of text, which was written in very small letters at the bottom of the page.

_Need to find a gd writer. By nxt week! _

* * *

><p>Len likes to make money... shot

I don't really know if Lui's hair is orange. Oh well~

I'll use the Kagenes for the next story! I'm not talking about oneshots, but a full story~

Please review :D

~Jelly-O


End file.
